


On Belay

by youweredrinkingsangria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Climbing, M/M, Rock climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youweredrinkingsangria/pseuds/youweredrinkingsangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants a more exciting way to work out, so he and Stiles end up at a rock climbing gym, where they get help from Derek who apparently is a very good climber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic. Just to clear things up, in this au Scott is not a werewolf. He and Stiles haven't yet met any of the pack, but they do know about werewolves. Anyway, this section is just very intro-y and also there isn't any sterek yet but it is coming I promise. I'm not super sure on how long this fic will be yet, but it probably won't end up being more than a few short chapters. If you like it or have any suggestions, let me know :)

“36… 37… 38… 39,” Stiles counted as Scott pulled himself up again and again before dropping to the ground.

“This is so boring, Stiles,” he said, panting, and sprawled out on the floor beside the doorway to catch is breath. “I know we have to work out for lacrosse, but can we please find something, anything, more interesting than this?”

“What, do you wanna go climb Mount Everest? I’m sure that’s good exercise if you don’t mind dying. C’mon, five more.” Stiles reached out a hand to help Scott up. 

“No. Maybe not climbing Mount Everest, but we could do rock climbing.”

“Are you serious? Dude, I was joking. I don’t think either of us could make it up one wall.” 

“I think I can handle a little rock climbing.” He had already opened his laptop and was searching for climbing gyms near Beacon Hills. Stiles groaned as he flopped onto Scott’s bed. 

He could already see how awful it would be. One of them, probably Scott, would tie the knot wrong, and one of them, probably Scott, would not double check, and one of them, probably Scott, would fall off the wall and die. Judging by the look Scott gave him, he figured he had just said this all out loud. “Look, man, not to be pessimistic or anything, but do you realize that we could get hurt doing this?”

Scott didn’t look up from his computer, so Stiles rolled over and closed his eyes, giving up on arguing. Even if Scott went rock climbing he didn’t have to go with him and therefore he would not be responsible for Scott’s death.

* * *

A while later Scott shook Stiles awake, grinning. “Okay, there’s this place like twenty minutes away and we can rent harnesses there and it’s only twelve bucks for a day pass. What do you say?”

“Alright, alright, fine. But you have to pay.”

“What? Dude, are you serious? Allison and I are going to a movie tomorrow night. I can’t pay for everyone.”

“Hey, you’re the one with a job. I’ll pick you up at 10,” Stiles said as he got up and grabbed his backpack before heading out the door. 

* * *

Stiles pulled up to Scott’s house a few minutes before ten. He pulled out his phone and started up a game of angry birds while he waited for Scott. Soon he heard the passenger door open and looked up to see him sliding into the jeep clad in spandex shorts and a t-shirt.

“Oh, my god, are you serious?” Stiles was trying to suppress his laugh as he took in the sight.

“What?”

“Oh, nope, nothing. Cute shorts.” He turned back to the wheel and started driving. “Ok, so I take a left up here at the light, then what?” He glanced at Scott to find him still giving him an interrogatory expression. “Yeah, I’ll just turn on GPS.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops suddenly scisaac.

There were only a few cars in the parking lot when they pulled up. Outside the main door was a small garden with a fountain. Scott beamed at the sight of the place. Before Stiles even got out of the car, Scott was already running towards the door.

Inside, there was a small room with a large desk. On the walls behind the desk hung harnesses, and there was a shelf filled with climbing shoes. The woman behind the counter looked up as they entered. 

“Hi there, what can I help you with?” 

“We want to climb,” Scott grinned. The woman smiled at his enthusiasm.

“Okay. I’m assuming you guys haven’t climbed before.” Scott shook his head. “Ok, it’s twelve dollars for a day pass, and 8 for rentals.” They each paid, then she walked over to the shelf and asked for their shoes sizes.

“He’s 11, I’m a 13,” Stiles said, leaning toward the desk with a wink. 

“Dude, no you’re not,” Scott objected. “We’re both size 11,” he said to the woman, who was obviously amused by their banter. She grabbed shoes and harnesses for them both, then showed them how to put the harnesses on and tie in.

“Ok, you guys are gonna want to learn to belay so you can just take turns belaying each other. Let me just find someone to help you with that, be back in a second,” she said as she ducked through a doorway behind the desk.

She walked back in with a tall, thin boy with curly hair. “This is Isaac. He’ll show you how to belay then you can get started.” Isaac said hello to them as she took her place at the desk again.

They followed Isaac as he brought them through a set of double doors into a large room. Climbing routes covered three of the walls, and on the fourth wall were shelves and cubbies with benches in front of them. 

“Alright, right over here we have one of the easiest climbs. It’s a 5.5. Basically the rating system ranges from 5.5 to 5.13, with 5.5 being the easiest. Occasionally we have some climbs that are more difficult than 5.13, but generally we have a lot of climbs that are somewhere in the middle difficulty-wise.”

He let them each practice tying in the way the woman at the counter had showed them, then he gave them a lesson on belaying.

“Alright, I’m gonna let you guys belay me first just in case something goes wrong. Who wants to start?”

Scott volunteered, having not yet lost his enthusiasm. He got his belay device set up and Isaac checked to make sure it was right.

Isaac started up the wall, moving a lot more gracefully than either of them expected.

“Damn,” Stiles said in a low voice. “This guy’s like a professional.”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed. He kept his gaze on him as he moved swiftly up the wall. “He’s so toned.”

“Hey, earth to Scott,” Stiles waved a hand in front of Scott’s face. 

“What?” He tore his eyes off Isaac. 

“You have a girlfriend. Stop checking out the climbing man,” he said smugly as he gestured toward the wall.

“I was not.” Scott looked down at the rope as he continued to belay. Isaac was nearing the top of the wall. 

“Hey, man, I was joking,” Stiles laughed as he hit Scott playfully on the shoulder.

 

“Ha, yeah, yeah, of course.” Stiles didn’t notice how fake his laugh was. He had already gone back to watching Isaac. Scott looked up and Isaac gave the signal for Scott to lower him. 

After he was back down, Scott took a turn belaying him, and Isaac then left them to belay each other.

* * *

“You wanna go first?” Stiles asked Scott. They were wandering around the edges of the room looking for a good starting climb. Only a few groups of people were climbing, so there were a lot free.

“Yeah, alright. This one looks good. What do you think?” Scott stopped in front of a 5.6. 

“Perfect. Nice and easy. Alright, try not to fall and die. Good luck man.” Scott tied in and Stiles got ready to belay him.

Scott started off slowly, carefully grabbing a handhold and hoisting himself up. He got about halfway up the wall before he slipped, missing a handhold as he jumped for it, and he fell a few feet before the rope caught him.

“You okay?” Stiles looked genuinely worried as his friend hung mid-air from the rope.

“Yeah, just, can you let me down?”

“Oh, yeah, totally, sorry.” Stiles slowly lowered Scott back to the floor. He noticed Scott’s hand bleeding just as Scott did.

“Shit.” Stiles went back through the doors to desk, where thankfully they had band-aids. After getting Scott’s cut bandaged, they both took a seat on the benches.

“So,” Stiles started, “You feeling like you could belay or-“ Scott shot him a look before he could finish the sentence. “Yeah, alright, cool. We can come back tomorrow or something.”

“I thought you didn’t even want to climb in the first place. Besides, you were right. This was obviously a bad idea. If this is how the first day went I don’t even want to think what’ll happen next time we come back.”

“We can just get some help or something. You know, learn technique.”

Scott still looked defeated, though, so Stiles figured he should drop it. They gathered up their things and returned the harnesses and shoes. 

“Hey, man you go ahead and unlock the car, I think I forgot my phone,” Stiles tossed Scott the keys. After he was out the door, Stiles turned to the woman at the desk. “Do you have any classes or anything? We kinda suck.” She smirked. 

“Yes, we do. There’s a basic technique class this Monday if you’re interested.”

“Yes! Yeah, yes, totally. Is there any way I can sign him up without him knowing, though? I’m not too sure he wants to come back. I know he’ll totally be stoked once he’s back though.”

“Sure,” she said with another smile. She was definitely friendly. “Ok, I just need you and your boyfriend’s names.”

“Uh, what,” Stiles looked over his shoulder then laughed, “Oh, yeah, no, we’re not-I’m not. No. We’re just friends. Uh, Stiles Stilinski, and Scott McCall.”

“Alright, Stiles, whatever you say. I’ll see you two Monday.” Stiles gave her a thumbs up and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles checked his watch for the third time as he fidgeted outside his car. Scott agreed to meet him after last period for a very special surprise otherwise known as rock climbing, but Stiles didn’t tell him the second part.

After shifting his bag to other shoulder for about the fifth time, he pulled out his phone to call Scott. It rang just before he could dial Scott’s number. 

“Hello?” It was Scott. 

“Hey, dude, sorry, I totally forgot about the surprise. I’m with Allison. She has this huge chem test tomorrow, and we were studying and I lost track of time.

Do you think this surprise could wait a day?” Stiles could practically hear the puppy-dog eyes through the phone.

“Dude, come on. I think Allison can handle studying on her own for a while. Please?” Stiles said, drawing out the last word.

“I can’t just leave her. What even is the surprise?”

“Well, I can’t tell you, now, can I? Then it wouldn’t be a surprise. But I guess you’ll never know now. Have fun studying,” Stiles mocked and hung up before he could hear Scott’s protests. He got into his car and threw his bag over to the passenger seat, deciding he would just climb by himself. He’d already reserved a spot at the technique class anyway, so it wouldn’t hurt to go. 

* * *

Monday afternoon was apparently a much busier time for the climbing gym. It took Stiles a few minutes to find an empty parking spot, and it was much louder inside than it had been on Saturday. 

He walked up to the desk to find the same woman who had been there last time. Behind her was small strawberry blog girl handing out climbing equipment to those who were renting it. She glanced over when Stiles walked up and gave him a small smile. 

“So,” said the woman behind the desk, “your boyfriend couldn’t make it today?” At this the red head giggled.

“Nope, no, he’s not my boyfriend,” he said, then turned to the other girl and added, “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Lydia,” she replied. “What size shoes do you need?” Once he had his harness and shoes he asked where to go for the technique class and Lydia showed him the small group of climbers by the benches. He thanked her and walked over. 

There were four people there already, introducing themselves to one another. As Stiles sat to put on his shoes, a fifth person strolled over to the group. He was muscular, and had thick, dark hair and stubble. He wore a tight, blue t-shirt with the gym’s logo on it. 

“Hi,” he addressed the group with a charming smile. “I’m Derek. I’ll be teaching this technique class.” His voice wasn’t quite as deep as Stiles had been expecting, but it was smooth and warm. Stiles couldn’t stop look at him, tracing his high cheekbones and dark eyebrows with his eyes. While not gay, Stiles thought, he could still appreciate some damn fine facial features. And muscles. 

Derek counted the group, then said they were missing one person. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s my friend Scott. He couldn’t make it.” Derek nodded.

“Alright, then let’s get started. Let’s introduce ourselves; tell us your name, where you’re from, and how long you’ve been climbing. Would you like to start?” Derek asked Stiles. 

“I’m Stiles. I’m from Beacon Hills, and I started climbing two days ago,” he said, already feeling a little awkward about being there. The feeling only increased when others in the group introduced themselves saying they had been climbing for a few months or years. 

Derek began by showing them different types of holds on the wall and how to grip them. He let everyone try out a few holds and walked among them, correcting everyone’s grips. Stiles ended up with a crimp hold that he could just barely fit three fingertips on. He was struggling when Derek walked over.

“Okay, good, but try using more of an open grip.” He reached out to loosen Stiles’ hand, and Stiles felt his skin prickle when Derek put his large hand over Stiles’. “That’s good,” Derek said with another smile. Okay, thought Stiles, that smile is far more distracting than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops this chapter was very short. I'm planning on one more chapter then ending this fic. I'll be away for the month of July anyway and I don't want to just leave it unfinished while I'm away, so I will get the last chapter up this weekend. Also feedback is super if you want to leave a comment or anything


End file.
